


Dwarves Don't Do Green

by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, Dumb happy ending, Entertained Kili, F/M, Green as in envy wow such wit, Misunderstood/Confused Sigrid, Oblivious Fili (or following after his emotionally constipated Uncle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Tales/pseuds/littlebrownshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili felt bad for the young lass, falling for his brother so pathetically when Kili was obviously over the moon for the elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarves Don't Do Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

 

_A Filgrid one-shot where Fili is a little slow and Sigrid is a little shy._

.

After the battle, after the burials, and after those lucky enough to survive were all healed, there was a festival of celebration unlike any before held inside The Lonely Mountain. For a place to be nearly empty of life and silent for decades, it was a welcome surprise to hear cheers echo through the renovated halls that were once again warmed by the forges deep below.

There were dwarves, humans, two wizards, a sole hobbit and even a handful of elves. There were tables upon tables of food, and gallons of honey mead brought from the Blue Mountains that flowed so profusely no wanting individual was left sober.

Fili himself was having a very nice time indeed, and had taken a break from dancing to catch his breath and have a mug or two of that sweet mead. His blue eyes lazily looked over the dance floor, wondering if he could spot a familiar face or see whatever beauty he would ask for a dance next.

Immediately his eyes focused upon a head of messy dark hair, and Fili felt himself smiling at seeing Kili so lifelike. Fili had thought him dead on the field before he himself had fallen, eyes closing in bittersweet thanks that at least they would have each other still in death. Yet then the blonde awoke to see Oin above him, and then over to a teary-eyed Kili. His hand was in the elf's, but Kili was looking at Fili with his brown eyes full of happiness for the both of them.

A flash of bright yellow caught Fili's eyes next to Kili, and he raised an eyebrow at recognizing Bard's eldest daughter as Kili's dance partner. It was clear she was trying to teach him some odd human dance, even though Kili's hand at her shoulder kept slipping off. With a roll of her eyes, Fili saw Sigrid just move his hand that was not clasped in hers to her waist.

It was charming to watch the way the young human's entire face lit up from dancing with Kili. Soon enough they were breaking apart, and she was hiking up her dress to show some odd, fancy footwork that seemed more like Bilbo's style than their heavy dwarven dances. Fili watched her bright hair again in the lamplight, some stray strands worked loose from all the movement.

It was clear, it it was not already, that she would grow up to be a fine woman. Especially now that Sigrid had clothes and a city that were no longer falling apart at the seams. Now they could leave a burnt, rotting Laketown and return to Dale to rebuild and regrow without living in fear of a mountain with a dragon in its treasury.

Fili huffed when Kili became distracted when his eyes caught on something, or more likely  _someone_. Kili's smile widened so much it split his face before the younger prince gave a deep bow to Sigrid, and leapt away. Fili did not need to know that Kili had spotted his fiery-haired elf. When Kili came to her side, Tauriel's smile was reserved, but not unwelcome to his brother's company for this dance.

Thinking he did not need to see his brother make more of a fool of himself, Fili found his eyes focusing back to Sigrid. She looked a little crestfallen, and her body was still on the golden floor of movement. She looked lost, and Fili frowned.

But then her younger brother was sneaking around her with Bofur, who was the only dwarf besides Kili who had accepted staying with the humans with barely a blink those few months ago. Fili himself had been too restless in his worries over his brother and uncle to give much attention to the human family.

The bright haired human jumped at the surprise attack before she was giggling, and pulling both of them in to a hug. Then she was once again dancing, even if her smile was a little more mute than before.

Fili did not have much time to mull over it longer, as a very pretty dwarrowdam with a delicate brown beard asked for his company in a dance.

The human girl did not pass through Fili's mind for the rest of that long winter.

.

Fili grumbled as he tried to adjust himself in to a more comfortable riding position on the pony. Even with the cushioned saddle, and his many layers, riding reminded him of their desperate journey. The dwarf would have much rather walked to Dale, but Balin had insisted they ride. The advisor argued it was to look at least a little dignified, but all it did was make Fili squirm.

"Why did I have to come again?" Fili grumbled, not caring if he was so obviously complaining.

"With your brother off doing his part making relations with elves, it was decided you would do the same with the humans," Balin informed from atop his white pony.

Fili sighed, biting his tongue to hold a rude remark of exactly what type of 'relations' Kili wanted with one elf in particular.

When they arrived at Bard's new home, it was still modest and looked like any of the other houses in Dale. This time when Fili entered, it was not through the toilet and he did not drip water in to the equally damp house. The structure of the house was sound, and did not look like it would fall apart if a mule (or stubborn dwarf) decided to kick it.

As was dwarven custom for their first official meeting as allies, they brought presents they had made with their own hands. First Balin offered a bow to Bard that had been crafted by Thorin, the arrows by Kili. Balin handed over a sword that Dwalin had made to Bain, and the lanky boy's eyes lit up before grabbing for it. Bofur had loaded down Fili's pack with toys to entertain the youngest daughter, but Fili would first attend to Sigrid.

Fili turned towards her, but he paused when he realized Sigrid was focused intently on her brother and Da studying their gifts. The youngest child looking up in awe and began bombarding Balin with questions. Fili waited for her to acknowledge him, and he resisted the urge to tap his foot in impatience. When it was clear after a few minutes she was too busy to look down, Fili cleared his throat.

Sigrid jumped at the noise, and immediately her cold eyes snapped down to look at Fili. She stared and blinked for a moment before Sigrid gave him a wide smile that made Fili want to squirm like he was still riding. These humans were so much more open with their affection than Fili was accustomed to.

"It's not much," Fili said as he inclined his head and offered up the wooden box.

He abdicated saying that he had not wanted to seem pompous, or spoiled, or even pitying in making her something like her weight in gold. It would be no problem to give, but Balin had asked for Fili to make something subtler. Just like his royal line, they had been raised to be humble.

"Thank you," Sigrid said before she took the box, her smile turning quizzical.

The young lass opened the latch with steady fingers, and Fili noted just how worn down her fingernails were. It made her fingers seem a little stunted, even though they were much more longer and thiner than him and his dwarven kin. Fili could tell that although she was now the Lady of Dale, she had not stopped working.

Fili's gaze moved back to her soft face, and watched as her eyes grew wide. In this light, he could note for the first time that they were a gray-blue. He had missed both colors from his lack of attention before, despite once trying to save her and her sister by an orc without a weapon.

Sigrid did not show any more shock or clear emotion as she adjusted her hold on the simple box, so she only needed one hand instead of both to hold it. She favored to use the other to reach inside and take out the comb Fili had made for her. It was made of gold with simple clear crystals imbedded in the top bar. The unadorned teeth were long and thin, and it would do well to hold in her long tresses.

The accommodating smile that had slipped away from before returned, and Sigrid bowed her head in an eerily similar way to Fili's previous greeting. It was obvious that even if she had been raised poor like Fili, she had still been raised with manners.

"Thank you very much, Prince," Sigrid said with a sure voice.

Before Fili could respond, the smaller girl (Tilda if Fili remembered correctly) came bounding to his side. She demanded to see what Bofur had made her, as Balin had directed her towards him after giving out the weapons to Bard and Bain. But then the girl was distracted by the glittering of the comb and demanded to see that instead.

"You've never had anythin' like it," Tilda said as she turned towards her sister.

Sigrid's smile widened before she handed over the golden hair ornament. Fili could tell that the younger daughter's hands were grimy, but Sigrid did not care sharing the gift in the least. If Fili was a prouder dwarf, he would storm out at such flagrant disregard for his offer. He had made and given it specifically for Sigrid, but she was handing it away to her sister as if it did not matter much to her.

"Sigrid," Bard called sternly, and the girl addressed jolted at realizing she was essentially ignoring Fili's presence once again.

Sigrid took the comb back from her sister with a pat to her head before giving a smile to Fili that was no less polite, but almost seemed genuine this time.

"Toys?" Tilda reminded, hopping in place to bob above Fili's own impressive height.

"Bofur says they're the most popular models right now," Fili said with a smile at the way the child's face lit up.

When he handed over the wooden eagles whose wings could move, he allowed Tilda to wrap her little arms around his waist before bounding away to show them off to her brother and Da. Fili turned to Sigrid, and blinked as he realized she had already managed to gather up her hair in to a messy bun. The comb gleaming between her equally shiny locks.

.

"Is there a reason why your brother didn't come with you?"

Fili turned away from his pipe, and wondered if he should put it out now that she was outside with him. As if sensing his unease, Sigrid moved to stand at the railing downwind of where he stood.

"He's away," Fili said, and then decided to add so he did not appear purposefully callous: "In Mirkwood."

"With Tauriel, I take it?" Sigrid asked, and Fili did not miss the way the edge of her lips twisted up in in a smile entirely different from what he had seen before.

Fili turned back towards the view, and the light that Laketown reflected on the water. While most now lived in Dale, some merchants still decided to stay. The structures were slowly getting remade, and no doubt warehouses or places of merchant work would begin to inhabit the town. Fili wondered if he should ask about Laketown to steer the conversation in to safer waters, but then Sigrid was speaking again.

"That was quite a sight, to see a confession as bold as that one," she said. "I decided after it that love is an odd thing indeed."

Fili nearly chocked on the heady smoke in his throat. He forgot that from their short lives humans tended to be blatant. Not even Kili said such strong words to describe his feelings of Tauriel. Kili obviously felt them, but dwarves never spoke those words. They showed their intent in actions, and let their emotions run deep and silent like the metals and jewels they mined.

"You are young," Fili coughed.

"I'm to be seventeen in a couple months, thank you very much," Sigrid said with a snort.

Fili thought of his own age that would turn to eighty-four this year, and decided that she was not looking to challenge him to who was more experienced in this world. It got confusing anyway, to try and compare where they were in relation to each other. When Fili was that age he had just begun learning how to wield weapons on still-growing legs. Those days were far away, and Fili could not remember much of them past Kili losing teeth and Thorin without any silver in his hair.

"Will you and the over dwarves from before return at all to visit us?" Sigrid asked out hesitantly, fiddling with the edge of her apron. "As long as you don't pop out of our toilet again, of course."

Fili easily saw through her ploy to see Kili, and wondered if he should do something about this before she did anything reckless. But it was getting late, the sun nearly set, and Fili could feel cold and hunger creep up. He was clearly not in a good mind to tell off a foolish girl who had her eyes set on a person's affections already given away.

The dwarf favored just to shrug in response. Then Fili hit the back of his pipe against their wooden railing to clean it out before going inside to see how supper was going.

.

Fili looked up at Sigrid as she smiled down at him. Her eyes were bright in the crisp air that was no longer inherently Winter, but had not fully transitioned to Spring. The time had come again to travel down for relations, as Bard did the same courtesy every Autumn.

The blonde dwarf was staring, because he was wondering if she had grown, or perhaps was just wearing shoes with those odd elevated heels the women of her race at times preferred. It was impossible to tell, as the soft blue dress she wore trailed on the ground.

"You've grown!" Kili exclaimed as he barreled past Fili and lifted his arms expectantly.

Sigrid blushed prettily before crouching down, so that their differing heights were not so outlandish anymore for the show of intimacy. But the embrace was short lived, and she pulled away quicker than Fili knew Kili preferred when it came to hugs.

"I had a late growth, but I think that will be all. Two inches is not much to add," She said with a smile.

"That's a  _huge_  difference for us!" Kili exclaimed.

"He has an inch on me and never lets it down," Fili supplied absently as he watched Bofur pick up and spin around a giggling Tilda.

Unlike last year, this time more of the company had decided to follow along. Fili had commented accidentally upon Sigrid's enquiry of the others to Kili, who took it upon himself to tell the others. So that was how Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Ori, and Dori had decided to join along with Fili and Balin this year. The other members were either busy or away, but this number was probably best. They would hopefully not overwhelm Bard's household again like last time.

At the sound of a light chuckle, Fili turned back to see Sigrid was smiling at him with still some color in her cheeks.

"Come along then everyone, the bread should be just about done now," she said before turning with a flick of her dress. "You all can make fun of me as I wear an apron with this fancy dress."

Fili's eyes focused on the comb as she walked in front of them. It looked as nice as before nestled in her hair. Fili wanted to comment on it, but as usual his brother beat him.

"Did you know the comb in your hair is dwarven made?" Kili stated baldly.

"It was the gift Fili made for our meeting last year," Balin said as he walked beside them, the other members of the company trailing behind and looking about the house in interest. Fili was glad Nori had not come, so he did not have to worry about his sticky fingers and many pockets.

The blonde could feel more than see the smirk on his brother's face, so Fili decided just to ignore him altogether.

.

The blonde prince found himself on the same balcony, smoking the same strain of pipeweed from the same pine. Yet this time Kili was next to him, puffing a little more aggressively than his older brother. Kili's pipe was a little wonky and chipped, and it was clear that he needed to practice to make himself a better one. Kili could make very fetching jewelry and arrows, but he was oddly hapless when it came to other things.

And again, like clockwork, Sigrid came out. But this time she visible tensed at the sight of dwarves on her balcony, unlike when it had been Fili alone.

"Excuse me," she said in a rush as she began to leave, but Kili was already shaking his wild mane of hair and waving her forward.

An internal debate played out on her features before Sigrid moved back out to join them, her hands gripping the railing.

"How were the meetings?" she asked, and Fili though it very diplomatic to start on such a safe topic.

"Boring," Kili groaned loudly, nearly making Fili give in to the urge to frown at him. Yet should Fili try and discourage Kili from relations with Dale, he might just abandon his meetings with the elves and leave it to Fili. Or Mahal-forbid _Thorin_. Yes, it would be best to not try and dissuade Kili; let the young dwarf think that.

"At least you don't have to deal with Da and his silent looks of expectation  _every_  day," Sigrid said with a fond sigh and roll of her eyes. FIli was all too familiar with the feeling when dealing with Thorin, or even at times Dis.

"How ever do you make it through the days," Kili sighed dramatically.

"It sure isn't as exciting as nearly having a prince die on your kitchen table," Sigrid said with a slight breath of laughter.

Fili felt his grip on his pipe tighten, and looked away towards the still landscapes of the hills and lake before he snapped and said something foolishly rude. It had been almost more painful to see Kili poisoned than broken in battle. At least after the battle Fili had the excuse of being injured himself for being unable to save his brother.

"The walnuts were the worst, truly," Kili added, clearly not affected like Fili had been over his brush with death.

Fili forced himself to relax his grip. He knew they were truly only jesting and making a bad memory something better, but it was still hard for him. Fili realized a moment later, after curbing his spike of anger, that he had yet to offer a word to their easy conversation. Being so outside of their clear camaraderie made Fili feel a stab of annoyance and frustration. Like he was the younger brother floundering around in hand-me-down boots still a tad too big.

Well, if Kili wanted to make himself a fool over a girl only to hurt her, Fili did not have act as a witness to it all.

Fili tapped his pipe against the railings again, harder than last time. The sudden sound made Kili and Sigrid turn away from their joking to stare at him. Fili glanced between two pairs of doe-eyes and wanted to sigh. They looked so alike in their age, with Kili's beard that was still just coming in and Sigrid's hibernating beauty. If not for their obvious height difference, they might seem the same years and race.

"Goodnight," Fili said with a nod to Sigrid, and then a ruffle to Kili's locks.

He heard Sigrid murmur something as he closed the door, and was worried for a moment he had offended her. Yet Kili said something in a cheerful tone that would no doubt calm any worries she might have. Fili stayed a moment to listen to the low hum of their conversation before turning away to find his room.

Kili came back and joined him some time later, and Fili was so engrossed in the book he had his nose stuffed in he nearly did not notice. Both Ori and Bilbo had recommended it to him, and Fili found the histories of this human kingdom quite fascinating.

"Everything alright?" Kili asked as he catapulted himself on Fili's bed stomach first, even though there was another bed in the room clearly for him.

"Fine, of course," Fili said as he moved the book away for a moment.

"You just weren't your usual charming persona is all," Kili said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "If anything, you were a little awkward."

"I'm not  _awkward_ ," Fili said with a frown. "That trait is strictly reserved for Uncle when he has to talk to Bilbo."

Kili gave a great laugh before moving to wrestle the book out of Fili's hands, and soon the two princes found themselves in a tangled bunch of limbs before falling off the bed. Fili gave a kick to Kili's stomach before standing and straightening his billowy nightshirt.

"You know, Sigrid likes to read a lot, too," Kili said as he grabbed the book, his back still on the floor but the dwarf obviously uncaring. "You could try and talk to her about that."

"Kili, if we need a common topic of conversation, I'll just bring you up," Fili said with a snort.

"That works," Kili said with a smirk.

Fili rolled his eyes before offering his brother a hand, which he did grab for Fili to haul him up. The small pang of annoyance was gone, and Fili clapped his brother against the back in thanks. It honestly was not Kili's fault for the girl falling for him, as he had probably never given any incentive. It was almost unnerving, to think how someone could fall for the massive idiot if Kili was not trying like he did with Tauriel.

"Oi, I can tell you're insulting someone in your head. What are you thinking about?" Kili asked as he moved to unpack (read: throw about his stuff haphazardly).

"Nothing," Fili said with a grin before returning back to his bed to resume reading.

.

Spring and Autumn passed, and just as Winter approached, so did their grand Durin's Day. This year Bard had agreed to visit, and he had unpredictably brought along only his eldest daughter. His younger children were apparently still at home, sniffling through noses and coughing roughly. It was clear by the way Sigrid looked around in glee that she had convinced her Da that the rest of their family would be fine without them for an evening.

But tonight was not the usual carefree merriment, as the company was tense over how Bilbo was still not here. They had gotten a letter from Gandalf some months ago saying they would be present this year at the celebration, but they were still not here. Apparently they had to take a journey to some volcano or another, and that coming to the Lonely Mountain would be a welcome vacation afterwards. It all sounded nice, and made Fili wish he could go on an adventure once again. Just maybe with less riding and threats on his life, and more food and cheer. Definitely no imprisonment by elves, or barreling down a river in actual barrels.

Fili found the first part of his evening keeping his mother company, and also a watchful eye on Kili and Tauriel. After an hour or so it became clear Fili was wasting his time, as Bofur kept Dis company and Kili had dedicated himself to dancing away the night with Sigrid. Standing up with a huff, Fili left his Mum and a very stoic Thorin. It was obvious he was concerned over why Bilbo was here yet, and Fili was tired of sitting in such a depressing shadow.

So Fili walked around greeting people here and there, until his hand was requested for a dance by Tauriel herself. Fili found himself chuckling before agreeing, and the elf smiled cheerily before bringing him closer to where Kili and Sigrid were.

The human's cheeks were flushed, but her smile was wide. Her dress of robin's egg blue was bright as it twirled around her figure as she danced the stoic steps needed for the dwarven lines. Kili seemed to not be a hapless teacher, as Sigrid did not fault in the least. This was good, as it was early enough in the evening that everyone was still sure and steady on their feet, and her height would make her blunders all the more obvious.

The dance ended, and Fili had barely enough time to bow to Tauriel in thanks before Kili was pulling him by his collar towards the stage of musicians. Fili sighed as he realized what his younger brother would no doubt try and wheedle out of him.

"You should play," Kili indeed demanded as they arrived before the stage. The musicians were getting changed out, and the newcomers were toning their instruments.

Fili turned to curse at him, and then noticed the two tall lasses had followed along. It would be rude to curse in front of such open, pretty faces, and so Fili bit his tongue and favored a glare to speak his mind.

"My brother is the  _best_  fiddler," Kili threw behind his shoulder to Tauriel an Sigrid, as if trying to get them to join in on the pressure.

"I haven't played in decades," Fili argued roughly, wondering why his brother was so adamant about showing him off like a polished diamond.

Kili only elbowed his side discreetly before abandoning Fili to walk over to the musicians who had just gone off stage. The new band was already playing, their improvised melody upbeat and making Fili almost want to tap his foot along to it.

Because it was demanded the entire night be full of music from dusk till dawn, there were four groups of musicians. Fili could see the extra instruments laying about, and knew that Kili's desire for him to play would be easy to accommodate. Tauriel waited a moment before trailing after Kili, and suddenly Fili's nerves increased because he was left squirming beside Sigrid.

Fili resisted the urge to shift his weight from foot to foot, an impatient trait he had picked up oddly enough from Kili. Who probably got if from Ori, who was a master of nerves.

"How are you tonight, Prince?" Sigrid as formally, if a bit stiffly.

"Could use another mug of mead," Fili admitted honestly over the loud swells of music.

Even with the music so loud up close, a light tinkling laugh made Fili turn up to see Sigrid had put a hand to her mouth to hold back the noise. She had also turned her face away from him, and Fili saw the ordinary gold and clear crystals of his comb he had given Sigrid years ago hold up her light tresses. It made Fili take a deep breath that he exhaled through his nose, slowly so as to take a moment to compose himself. It looked as fetching as ever, and Fili wondered if her hair was even longer than before.

"I do not favor the sweet flavor very much in comparison to our brews," Sigrid said, her composure returned as she straightened her posture.

"You drink at your age?" Fili could not help but blurt, trying to figure out how old she would be now. Maybe he really did need more alcohol if he was already this blatant. It would at least provide an excuse.

"Not very much before you all showed up. But I was curious, and now we have money, and my Da can be accommodating for at least a drink every now and again."

"Don't trust the elve's wine. It once gave Kili hallucinations for an entire day when he over-indulged," Fili muttered darkly. "I can't imagine what it would do to a human mind."

Sigrid's soft laughter rung out again, a tad stronger than before. Fili risked a glance up, and saw that this time she had not faced away and her bluish eyes were focused on him.

" _Fili_!"

Fili begrudgingly turned away from Sigrid's glowing face (and hair that was backlit by the chandleries, making it seem like her hair was made of gold like the comb), and saw his brother running forward with a violin in his hand and a bow in the other. Tauriel walked behind him serenely, her loose red hair as graceful as her strides.

"Play us something good! They agreed to give you the floor for a song. Maybe more if you prove yourself."

It was was only then that Fili noticed the entire hall had gone quiet, and nearly all eyes were looking towards what the hold up was. The blonde ground his teeth at his brother, who smiled obliviously on, before grabbing the violin and bow. Fili made sure to control his grip, else he snap the instrument.

Ignored the mutterings of everyone, and the piercing look he felt that could only be his Mum, Fili stepped on stage. After a moment of thought, he unclasped the decorative armor plate for his chest (and thanked there was no other armor to take off), and let it sit on the edge of the stage. Fili turned towards the other musicians, who gave him a nod to continue, clearly favoring to hear what he would start with before beginning.

With a slight grunt, Fili moved the instrument to sit against his neck. He fiddled with it a moment to make sure it was secure and comfortable before lifting the bow. He flexed his fingers and then tried the bow on the strings, and was rewarded first with a harsh shriek. Fili frowned, both at his rusty fingers, and than at Kili whose tongue was sticking out in distaste. Tauriel was silent as the rest of those in the hall who waited with mounting nerves. In contrast, Sigrid kept her hands clasped before her and patiently waited with that constant benign smile of hers.

Fili cleared his throat before tapping his foot to get a rhythm, and this time concentrated. A melody was soon formed as he moved the bow along strings his blunt fingertips pressed at the neck.

The blonde first heard the bass start, and then the large drums, and then all the others. Yet as the other instruments swarmed to join his merry tune, it never overshadowed Fili's sweeping, and at times harsh, notes. Fili found his heavy boot was not the only part of his body moving, as he bent at his knees every now and then, or flicked his hair dramatically for flare.

He chanced a glance around, and noted that everyone was dancing at their own pace with their own accords, as his fiddling was more than just a tad chaotic. Even some of the elves, Tauriel included, were swaying a bit.

Kili was of course dancing without abandon in a way that only he could make adorable, and Sigrid aside of him seemed just as youthfully ignorant. She was even holding up her skirts, so that her feet had more freedom to move. Fili could see her dainty ankles that he could probably crush with just a steady grip. She truly did have a slight body; even more so than Kili's elf.

But Fili would worry about how she would handle heartbreak for another time, as Sigrid seemed happy enough at the music and the rowdy way Kili begain swinging her about.

.

The next time Fili saw Sigrid, it was the following year's Durin's Day. He had opted out to travel down to Dale last year in favor of his duties here. Once Thorin realized that Fili was not as inept to responsibility to Kili (who had a bad habit of running off to Mirkwood on any whim), the blonde was increasingly laid down with duties.

Fili wondered if this was just a fall through plan for Thorin when he decided to abandon the mountain and make his way back to Shire to visit their residential burglar. Like the rest of the company, Fili missed Bilbo fiercely. Just not as badly as his uncle, who still felt he had misgivings to repair even though Bilbo had left with a parting smile after the battle. Gandalf had sent an apology letter explaining that while Bilbo was fine, their adventure had been more taxing than predicted and had favored to seek out Elrond for his help in healing.

(Thorin had sulked about the fact he had been chosen over elves for a whole month, and had been insufferable the entire time.)

His uncle was just on the upward bend after Dis offered him her raven Kar to borrow. As the bird had been used to traveling between the Lonely Mountain and the Blue Mountains before she joined them, she was confident the raven would be knowledgable enough to find Bilbo in the Shire.

Fili had been sitting by Thorin, making sure he would not do anything silly like yell (as his anger were still a little raw), when he saw Sigrid on the floor swaying to the beat with Tauriel. Thankfully it seemed she had not gotten taller still, but her hair now seemed much longer. It fell in soft waves down her back, the curles much more demure than the springs dwarves were at times born with. Sigrid still wore that simple comb to partition some of her hair in a small upper bun, so that at least her face was free of any long locks.

Truly her hair shone like fresh spun golden thread. Fili could see some dwarrowdams look up and study her in a mixture of envy and curiosity, and Fili found himself hiding a chuckle in his fist. He himself was almost green with envy as well, but he could grow a beard unlike Sigrid and he allowed himself comfort in that knowledge.

Fili found himself watching her as Bard came and asked for a dance, and she waved away Tauriel before going to her taller parent. They smiled at each other and danced about between the shorter dwarves, who had enough respect to move out of the human pair's way.

Thinking that Fili should stop sitting and start socializing, Fili stood up and left Thorin and Dis with a wave before walking down from their high table and thrones to go about seeing all his friends. First he visited Dwalin and Bifur, who were in the middle of a mean drinking competition. Than to Ori and Oin, but they were too busy talking about some book on medicinal herbs just recently reclaimed. Fili was just about to try and find Kili when he saw that familiar flash of gold.

Fili watched as Bard let go of Sigrid's hand and left her at the side of the floor in favor to getting offered a hand by a pretty dwarrowdam. Bard stared curiously before Sigrid pushed him forward in glee. Fili smiled at the wide grin on her face, and found his feet walking him closer before he his brain had much say.

The prince did not say anything as he approached at her side, and Fili did not have to get her attention as Sigrid turned and looked down at him with her smile diminishing, but not entire disappearing. Fili lifted a hand in silent offer, and she looked at it in a moment of confusion before realization was clear on her face. Sigrid nodded gravely before fitting her much smaller hand in his.

While Sigrid's hands were delicate to look at, they were course under Fili's own callouses. Yet Fili did not allow this shock of the rough grate of their hands pressed together to interrupt his sure strides as he went to the dance floor and turned to look up at Sigrid. She put a hand on his shoulder, while Fili put a hand at her waist that was entirely too small. The blonde could feel her body heat through her dress, but thought she could not do the same with his many layers.

Fili kept Sigrid's other hand clasped in hers, and they began swaying to the slow rhythm in a similar way to what Fili had seen her do with Bard.

"I enjoy your music much more, truth be told," Sigrid said over the music, hunching over a bit to be more discrete in her criticism.

Fili hummed in confirmation that he had heard her, but did not say anything in return. He told himself to focus, so he did not bruise her toes with his large boots if he should misstep. Yet Fili was distracted when she felt Sigrid tense underneath him, her eyes clearly focused on something. Craning his head in an uncomfortable manner, Fili looked over his shoulder to see Kili and Tauriel dancing.

It was sweet almost, the way Tauriel had favored to just pick up her dwarf and hold Kili close to her chest as she swayed in the music. Kili's legs swayed in her arms, and his arms were strung tight around her neck. Fili hoped that his brother was quite drunk, else he would never hear the end of it from everyone. Being cradled like he was still in his teen years.

Remembering that Fili was supposed to be dancing, he turned back to Sigrid to see she had lowered her gaze to their feet. The young woman sighed before she straightened and looked back up at Fili through lashes similar in color to his own. Then she nodded her head towards the gathering of musicians not far away from where they swayed.

"I still think we should endeavor for an encore. The hall was positively vibrating with the cheers for their prince."

Fili felt his fingers at her waist twitch, wondering what Sigrid was angling for with her obvious flattery. Perhaps to get him out of the way politely so she could go cower away from Kili and Tauriel's obvious affection.

"Really, you should play again," Sigrid continued to speak, her smile widening and eyes glimmering.

Still the blonde dwarf remained silent, and tried to remember how much longer this dance was to last for. It was almost painful to see how polite but indifferent Sigrid was to him. That forlorn gaze and near bittersweet smile: it was still clear she was enamored with Kili. Fili had known about this since the beginning, but now it was really getting on his nerves.

"Truly-"

"What you're attempting is futile."

Sigrid stared down at Fili after his brash interruption, and her feet stumbled for a moment before asking: "Trying to have a civil conversation with you...? I'll admit, you are being a tad distant."

"Trying to grow affections between you and my brother," Fili managed to get out through grinding teeth. "It's most untoward."

Sigrid's body tensed like before, and this time she stopped dancing. She stepped away from Fili, and took her hand back aggressively. He wondered if Sigrid was going to slap him, by the way her cool eyes had hardened and her chest puffed up in offense.

"That was very rude," Sigrid stated.

Fili remembered all those years back, when he had seen her first in a similar situation. Standing alone and still in an ocean of moving bodies and merriment. Just now she was alone with him.

"I'm being honest," Fili countered, feeling his brow furrow in frustration.

Sigrid's hard gaze seemed to falter for a bit, almost looking vulnerable and sad, before she straightened her figure. She inclined her head in painful politeness before turning and leaving. Fili's eyes watched her hair sway well below her hips, and then up to the comb that glittered cruelly.

.

Fili did not see Sigrid until Spring. He had not wanted to make the short journey down to Dale now not only because of mounting responsibilities. Yet Kili had dragged him along after getting out why Fili was so against seeing Bard and his family. It had been easy enough to avoid thoughts of Sigrid during the cold winter months, but as the days approached to their decent from the mountain, Kili had noticed his brother's uneasy attitude.

Kili had poked at Fili, both metaphorically with verbal burrs and literally with blunt fingers, to just tell Kili why Fili had argued so fiercely to avoid going down to Dale. They went down to the city when they got bored in the mountain, so why was Fili so against it now? And more than that, why was Fili so against Kili going down as well?

Finally, one night when Fili wanted nothing more to sleep but Kili kept kicking him off his bed, Fili gave up and snapped.

"That foolish lass has gotten attached to you!" Fili said up to his coffered ceiling. "And I'm attempting to sever that before she gets increasingly hurt."

"But I like Sigrid," Kili argued with the hint of a whine. "She's level headed, almost boring, like you. It's fun to make her loosen up."

Fili shot Kili with a glare.

"Really, older siblings like you two are a mystery to me," Kili said with a wave of his hand before scratching the back of his head. "But at least she's nicer about giving me her dessert."

"I meant that she holds adore for you past those of kinship," Fili reiterated when it was clear Kili was not getting his point.

This had his younger brother sitting up straighter, and Fili watched the confusion play in his eyes. It was like a young foal encountering his first snow. Even Kili's nose twitched a little as he frowned.

"You know, Sigrid was the first to say she thought my beard was short so nothing caught my arrows," Kili said unexpectedly. "When I was lying on my back, just come back from the dead, and healing up? I realized she was very kind and observant. She really does remind me of you, and that's past the serious blue eyes and light hair."

Fili waited, wondering where Kili was going with this.

"And I've been careful to watch her, too. Because those who care for others often forget about themselves. Always running and sacrificing without a care for others before taking any time for themselves."

Kili leveled Fili with a knowing look, and the blonde dwarf resisted the urge to sigh.

"Unlike you, I've taken the time to talk to the lass. Maybe it's time that you did, too."

Kili had bounded off his bed and gave Fili a clap to his shoulder before going off to his own room. Fili stared after him, wondering if his younger brother really was growing diplomatic ability from all those visits to Mirkwood.

So that was how Fili found himself riding on a pony not only with Balin and Kili at his side, but Bofur as well. The blonde wondered if this extra edition was to help Fili feel more comfortable, but it was probably just Bofur wanting to show off his new toys to Tilda.

Sigrid had that same tight, courteous smile she had left Fili with a few months ago when she greeted him. Then she was sweeping them all up to the house and their guest rooms, saying the food would be ready shortly. Her siblings were somewhere off exploring in the farm fields, and her Da was still at work. But they would be returning shortly to join them. But before then they were welcome to rest up, or go in to town.

Fili snuck past Balin's door, feeling like a thief, and went downstairs. Despite his heavy wardrobe, Fili's steps were light enough that Sigrid did not turn around when he entered the kitchen. He took the time to note that the comb was still in her hair. Fili could not help but wonder if this was only because they were here, or if it was possibly a daily accessory.

He stood there, dumbly staring, as he tried to think of a good way to get the lass' attention. Fili decided to just go with clearing his throat pointedly, as it had worked before.

Sigrid tensed before turning around slowly, the wooden spoon in her hand gripped tight with white knuckles. The glare she hit Fili with was pure aggression, and Fili almost found himself taking a stumbling step back. Her eyes narrowed, and Fili tried to think of something to say in vein, before Sigrid turned back around to attend to the stew.

"Good evening, Prince," she stated blandly to the bubbling pot.

Fili wondered if it was too late to sprint back up the stares, but then he would have to deal with a disappointed brother. And Fili was no coward, even with the knowledge from his mum just how dangerous females could be when they were slighted.

"I had not realized you were so mad at me," Fili offered once the silence was getting to be so much.

Sigrid's shoulders tensed further, now so high they were nearly at her ears, but she did not say anything in return.

Wondering how he got himself in to this situation of definitely pissing off a human, Fili stepped more in to the room and moved to stand a little off to her side. It seemed less intimidating with only seeing her glaring profile, and from this distance she did not seem as tall.

"I spoke with Kili," Fili said.

Sigrid turned to him then, her eyes now hardening even further. Now she looked like she was not going to slap him, but kick Fili all the way back to the Blue Mountains.

"I explained our argument and your, ur,  _condition_  to him."

"You told Kili I loved him," Sigrid said blankly.

"Not in those terms, no," Fili placated. "We are not usually that direct with our language."

"You still told him I felt attachment towards him," Sigrid said with a sigh as her shoulder lowered just a little bit.

Fili nodded, and watched in slight horror as all Sigrid's anger left and she seemed deflated. Her watched her shoulders lower, and suddenly Sigrid was folding in on herself. Fidgeting for a moment before deciding, Fili reached up a hand to rest on her lower back, feeling the ties of her flour dusted apron under his fingers. Fili moved her towards a chair, and sat her down.

"This is so embarrassing," Sigrid said in to her hands, locks of golden hair falling out and almost curtaining her face further from Fii's eyes.

"It's not so bad," Fili commented lightly, wondering if he should start rubbing her back. "At least I acted as your stand in for the refusal."

She sat hunched in silence, and Fili thought he should remove his hand already. He could almost feel the bones of her spine through her dress, and it seemed mighty improper. Humans truly needed to wear more layers if their bodies were so easy to feel. Yet he had other things to worry over, as Fili was painfully aware that tears would be fast approaching. Fili suddenly wished he had that odd handkerchief Bilbo had given him before leaving.

"I've lost the first friend I've ever had," Sigrid said in misery, "And now the other Prince who despises me feels obliged to me out of pity. You must think me the most pathetic creature."

Fili blinked at those two points he had not expected to hear.

"Excuse me?" Fili asked out smartly, the hand hanging at his side tightening in to a fist.

"Kili was my first friend outside of family," Sigrid said with a sigh as she sat up straight, and Fili had the right mind to remove his hand before it got squashed behind the wooden backing. "We had great many laughs as he healed up before you all went off to fight. He kept me company during all the housework like no one had done before, and I quite enjoyed having his presence. He has the great ability to make me laugh when I'm miserable."

Fili continued staring.

"And now you have ruined it, and all I am left with are two Princes who do not want to see me. Because if you are so against me getting close to him, it is clear that you have absolutely no desire of me to attempt the same with you. Despite how I..."

Fili tried to say something, truly, but then Sigrid was standing and walking away with strides too long for him to catch up on. His mind was already having a rough enough time keeping up as it was.

.

After Bard came home, the other dwarves joined Fili downstairs. The blonde had been busy trying to smoke away his worries, and felt a little sick as a result from it. Kili took one look at him and sighed before patting his back, like Fili was the helpless younger sibling in need of guidance only gained through age.

Bard was a little confused why Sigrid was not out with everyone else, and so went to her room to see how she was fairing. When he reemerged, Fili worried for a moment if he had just jeopardized their entire allied situation with the humans.

But Bard did not look angry, only a little confused. He said that Sigrid was not feeling well, and had retired for the night and would not be joining them for dinner. Kili gave him another look, and Fili sighed in realization he would have to explain himself fully tonight.

The next morning Fili still did not see her, and they were all riding away to meet with Bard and his advisors. After Bofur and Kili were sufficiently bored, and Fili and Balin shook hands with thanks, they were back up the mountain.

.

Fili did not realize he was sulking until he found himself snapping at an innocent prank by Bofur. As the funny-hatted dwarf stared before snickering, saying Fili was acting just like Thorin, Fili realized in shock that he was.

Feeling both worried at becoming more like his role-model than he wanted to be (a good ruler and skilled warrior, yes; but not for his flare of silent dramatics), Fili decided to do something about the situation with Sigrid. Or at least, he tried, and found that it was much too daunting a task to ride down and show up at her door. For one, Bard would probably think the situation especially odd, and be suspicious. Not to mention the relentless teasing he would get from the company.

Still he wanted to do something, so Fili decided to stop thinking and do what dwarves did best: create with his hands.

"Whatcha making?"

Fili resisted the urge to push Kili's face away from his worktable, and instead stomped on his brother's toes. This caused the younger prince to stumble back with a wild howl, only caught and saved by Tauriel.

"What as that for?" Kili barked, although he made no move to remove himself from his lady's arms.

"You broke my concentration," Fili muttered dejectedly as he turned back around to his messy desk.

"Because combs are so hard to make," Kili said with a grunt that Fili assumed was from finally standing up on his own feet. "You were making those when you were twenty. Mum still has your first ones, by the way."

"She also has the first bow you made," Fili commented.

He heard Kili take a deep breath, no doubt to argue, but then Tauriel's calming tone muttered something to the the dark haired dwarf. Fili squirmed, wondering what she was saying, and turned around to try and at least gage something from Kili's face.

Fili almost wished he had not, as he saw Kili's face split in to a shit-eating grin.

"You're making combs," he said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"I make lots of things," Fili argued weakly.

Kili's smirk just widened if anything before he shrugged and turned away, perfectly content to grab Tauriel's hand and skip off. Probably to shoot arrows in to each other's hearts or whatever they did together.

.

Fili waited until Durin's Day, and was relieved to see Sigrid come up and give their greetings with Bard. This time she wore a deep yellow dress that should contrast with her shining hair, but it just made her look prettier than when she dressed in her preferred cooler colors.

She was happy of course to see Bilbo, saying it has been much too long and that she had wished he could have come as planned last year. The hobbit had smiled accordingly and gestured her to lean down for a hug. She gave a nod to Thorin with her Da before they went on their own way, and Fili watched the glimmer of his gift to her once again in her hair. It seemed so long ago, when in truth it was only a little over four years now.

The blonde waited until the feast was done, and the musicians had struck up loud tunes, before excusing himself from the high table and seeking her out. The new comb Fili had for her felt heavy in his front breast pocket, and Fili knew it would be warm from sitting under all his layers for such a long time. As it waited with Fili to offer it to Sigrid in hopes of repairing any mistakes he had made.

"Good evening," Fili said as he stilled at Sigrid's side. He contemplated tacking on a title, but that would probably just ruffle her feathers more.

Sigrid looked down at him, but did not disregard him like Fili feared, and instead nodded silently.

"I want to amend a transgression. Well, more than one I'm sure," Fili stumbled to say. "I made something for you. I hope you enjoy it."

Without looking up, afraid a little to see her reaction, Fili grabbed the wrapped comb and offered it up in his hand. He kept his gaze lowered to her stomach, as if he simply stared straight ahead it would be in direct vantage point to her chest.

Fili was surprised as it only took a moment before he felt the brush of still rough fingers against his palm, and the gift was gone. He waited a moment before Fili heard her exhale in a sigh. Thinking it a good sign, the dwarf looked up and saw that Sigrid no longer looked to be sucking on lemons.

"It's very lovely," Sigrid said with a smile that was not so forced anymore.

Like before, its frame was made of gold, but this time there were geometric designs of mithril interspersed along the teeth. While before Fili had chosen simple clear crystals, this time he chose deep sapphires that he felt matched her eyes almost perfectly.

"But a simple letter or visit would have sufficed."

Sigrid glanced down at him, and Fili felt himself lighten as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were now bright with mirth, and not angry tears.

"Oh," Fili said in dull realization.

"Kili and I write often," Sigrid continued to say as she took her hand back, using it to twirl the comb this way and that. "So I realized you and I had misunderstood each other months ago."

Fili felt the tips of his ears burn. He had taken on a mad mission, hundreds of enemies, and had nearly died in battle. How was it that Sigrid, despite having nearly a foot and a half on him, loomed over his presence and mind so fully? When had Fili been unable to deal with a slight lass?

"Will you put it in my hair for me?" Sigrid asked as she raised her hand in obvious intent to grab the first comb Fili had given her.

"Wait-" Fili said, reaching forward to grasp her wrist before she did something foolish. No doubt people would stare, and then chuckle and blush, and Fili would be stuck between it all.

"Did I almost do something improper?" Sigrid asked in a hush as she lowered her hand.

"Perhaps," Fili hedged as he felt a side of his mouth tip up in entertainment.

Sigrid's smile widened, and it was only as Fili felt his palms warm at the simple expression that he realized he was still holding her wrist. Fili released the vice-like grip he had on Sigrid's wrist, and cleared his throat again. This time it was not for attention, but to try and dispel the lingerings of a catastrophe just avoided. It would be seen as a very brazen declaration of interest to the prince, and Fili did not want Sigrid to feel even more humiliation because of him.

Yet just imagining being able to see Sigrid take down her hair, and then to let him pin it back up, made Fili definitely glad his beard helped to hide his blush. 

"Will you hold this for me, so I may have a dance with you?" Sigrid asked as she handed back the comb.

Fili smiled wide and complied, tucking the jeweled ornament safely back in to his inner breast pocket. Then he took Sigrid's now empty hand, and hoped that everything was past them now. Fili was not good with apologizing, but he was glad this awkward encounter was behind him.

.

Fili exhaled loudly, the wind immediately picking up the sound and scattering it over the mountainside. The prince wondered how much longer he could indulge in this peace on the balcony's edge before his family or companions noted his absence and dragged him back in. Yet it was relaxing to be outside at the moment instead of in those stuffy halls. The mead had been flowing freely, and now as the middle of night approached there was sure to be entertainment past the musicians.

"This is where you've run off to."

Fili easily recognized the light voice, and turned to see Sigrid walking closer to him. Her shoes that were impossible to see from the long hem of her dress tacked lightly upon the stone before she stilled at his side.

"Did I tire you out so easily?" Sigrid asked with a crooked grin. "I was under the impression that dwarves' staminas were exceptional."

The blonde knew Sigrid was not intentionally alluding to acts similar to dancing, but which the movements between two bodies were done in a bedroom instead of a public hall. Still, it did little to stop Fili's ears from again feeling hot underneath his braids.

"I just wanted a moment of repose," Fili answered, the grip on his pipe tightening.

He noted Sigrid's eyes travel to the pipe, and she reached out her hand expectantly. Baffled, but feeling the need to comply, Fili handed his pipe over.

Sigrid moved from facing him to the darkened landscape before them. She hunched her back so her elbows rested on the railing, something Fili could do comfortingly without having to bend his back.

Fili expected Sigrid to sniff at it curiously, not to put the stem in her mouth and take a puff. The dwarf could not help the strangled noise that came from his mouth, especially when she turned to look at him with smoke trailing out of her mouth.

"Should I have asked first?" she asked with a guilty grin. "Da never denies me a quick puff."

Fili stared and thought that perhaps humans were not just forward and brash in their language, but in their actions as well. Only old, married couples took each other's pipes with the familiarity she was showing Fili.

Sigrid's darker blues locked with Fili's lighter sky for a moment before she turned away. She took another drag that had Fili's attention entirely captured.

"It tastes good," she decided as she handed it back.

"It's a strain Bilbo brought back from the Shire," Fili said.

He stared down at the pipe, and wondered what he should do in this situation. If he should wipe the stem, or just allow the social forwardness to continue. Deciding that if she was showing such trust in him, Fili would do the same.

When he puffed out a slight cloud barely visible in the starlight, he saw Sigrid studying his profile.

"I thought you hated me," she said.

"You humans and your word choices," Fili muttered.

Sigrid still looked at him, her open eyes expectant. And Fili knew that she was not angling for more pipeweed. Maybe his apology was not sufficient, and she needed further explanation.

"I never- I never  _detested_  you," Fili supplied without preamble.

Sigrid tilted her head slightly, and Fili wished he could replace the comb now. But that would seem too forward. They were luck enough that the few others joining them outside having a smoke themselves had not not noticed Sigrid's actions. Before Fili had time to think what Sigrid wanted to hear, she turned away and spoke herself.

"You never spoke to me, and when you did it was halted and stiff. And then you were quite harsh in making me believe Kili didn't want anything to do with me."

"My intentions were never to hurt you. I won't repeat such foolishness again," Fili said solemnly with a frown.

The blonde immediately tensed as Sigrid leaned down and closer to him. First, in how she was willingly invading Fili's personal space and he had no qualms with it, and also the open view of her chest. Fili was considered fairly tall for a dwarf, but at that moment he was thankful to be short in proportion to humans to have this blissful angle.

Fili's thoughts on her creamy skin were pushed aside when Sigrid pressed a kiss to the edge of his beard on his right cheek. He could just feel her lips through the course hair, and the huff of air through her nose was a welcome warmth. When Sigrid reclined away from Fili, there was a slight flush on her cheeks clear even in the dark.

"You were always so worried about me liking your brother that you were blind to everything else."

Fili stared, dumbstruck, as her eyes twinkled in the starlight.

"Great Aulë," Fili whispered in a sigh.

"You have been a tad stupid," Sigrid said as she leaned closer to Fili again.

He thought that maybe during their first dance Sigrid had looked at Kili and Tauriel and sighed in longing not for his brother, but that Fili would dance with her as closely. The way the lass was always trying to start a conversation, not because Sigrid felt the need to, but because she actually wanted to understand Fili. That she wore the comb not only because it was convenient to keep her hair up, but because she wanted to think of him.

Fili was just reaching up to touch her cheek, wondering if it would feel as smooth as it looked, when he heard a familiar, loud voice calling out his name by the balcony's entrance. It stopped Sigrid's slow decent closer, and made her stand straight and out of Fili's reach. Sighing, Fili turned to see Kili bounding over to them.

"Fiddler, come on! Uncle's drunk and wants to dance to your violin with Master Boggins!"

Kili was probably more than a little drunk himself when he finally came upon the couple, as he did not comment on how close they were standing. Or why Fili's pipe was sitting limp against his leg, forgotten for some odd reason.

"Come on, then!" Kili continued to bellow as he ran forward and locked elbows with Sigrid and dragged her away.

Fili sighed, and would have hit Kili over the head for his ill timing, if this entire situation had not been Fili's fault. It was only through Kili's pestering that Fili had realized his error.

So Fili would allow his brother to drag Sigrid away from their moment, even though she was offering Fili an apologetic smile. Fili thought she mouthed 'another time,' but then he was getting pushed on stage.

.

Fili took a deep breath and gave a clipped knock to Dis' room.

"Who is it?"

"Your legacy," Fili answered back.

"Well, get your blonde butt in here then."

Her usual crass of thinly-veiled affection made Fili relax before he entered his mum's room, and turned to see her tinkering at her desk. Whatever she was fiddling with was less demanding than seeing her eldest son as she looked up to Fili.

"Alright, what's wrong. Your poker face is nearly as bad as Thorin's."

Fili sighed.

"And it's quite obvious that you came alone. If this has something to do with that brother of yours-"

"I was wondering if you would lend me Father's courting beads he gave you," Fili said loudly before she went off topic and he lost his nerve.

But just thinking of how he was doing this for Sigrid, for them, was enough to square his shoulders and face Dis bravely. He thought back a week ago, to the rest of the festival after Kili had so rudely interrupted them. They had stolen many dances together, and shared some more pipeweed and a few hesitant kisses. While Sigrid preferred his cheeks and nose, Fili had liked kissing the insides of her wrists and the underside of her jaw. 

They had blushed and giggled and held each other's hands more than was considered polite. Thankfully everyone was too drunk at that point to give much care. Except for Tauriel of course, whose green eyes glimmered.

Fili knew he was already in too deep, and he hoped that his mum would accept it. He thought it was slightly better than running off with an elf, and at least this way their neighboring kingdoms would be strong in their camaraderie.

Dis' thick eyebrows rose in shock before she stood and went to her son, wrapping blunt fingers along his bicep.

"And whose beard will they be getting tangled in?"

This was the part that Fili had dreaded, but he refused to squirm and stood his ground. It was funny how Kili had not asked for permission to begin his courting, but then he had decided to indulge Tauriel to go forward with elvish courting. Which apparently could easily take as long as a century to complete.

"She doesn't have a beard," Fili finally managed to get out.

Fili watched eyes he had inherited light up, and the grip on his arm tightened.

"I _knew_ Kili was lying when he said there was nothing to worry about between you and that willowy human!"

Biting back how maybe Kili was telling the truth with that phrasing, Fili asked: "You're not... disappointed or anything?"

She snorted at this, and yanked him forward by his arm closer. Dis knocked her forehead against Fili's before she let go of his arm to wrap both of hers around his chest. Fili felt like he was still in his twenties then, when it seemed everyday he skinned his knees or lost a tooth. Or came home with a trembling lip, explaining how he had gotten in to another fight over their family's honor.

"If I'm fine with my brother being sweet on a hobbit, and our little Kili going off with an  _elf_  of all people, who am I to stop you? At least your sons will inevitably have beards. We can only hope for some whiskers on on the sides of your daughters' faces."

Fili leaned down to press his forehead in to the crook of his mum's neck, willing himself to try and act a little dignified even with all this happiness.

"They'll be tall," Fili added.

"So they can carry on the Durin line on strong shoulders, yes, I get it my golden Fili. But really, I don't care much about that. I care if that girl makes you happy, and that you'll do each other well by getting married."

Fili pulled away and frowned, contemplating exactly how best to word his feelings.

"Sigrid confuses me, and makes me doubt myself a little. But I think she's quite amazing."

"Spoken like one truly besotted," Dis chuckled as she patted his bearded cheek. "Now you wait right there while I go get the beads."

.

Fili tried first to strand the beads through Sigrid's hair as a substitute, but they would not stay secure in her silky strands. He tried to tighten the braids a bit to keep them secure, but Sigrid admitted after a few days that it pulled at her scalp a little too much for her liking.

They compromised by stringing them along a chain on her neck. It was something of a marvel, to see beads of mithril interlaced with small diamonds and sapphires around her neck. It was an odd necklace indeed, especially when contrasted with the simple collar of the dress she had chosen tonight, but Fili still thought Sigrid looked quite fetching.

"Alright?" she asked tentatively as she fiddled with the beads on the chain. It was just too short for her to see without a mirror, and Fili nearly chuckled at her futile attempts.

True, Sigrid would probably hide the beads in her collar instead of wearing them for all to see, but Fili liked it better that way. She would warm them against her skin and collarbones. The metal wold not remain cold or detached, and also would not distract from the inescapable beauty of her hair. It was what he had first noted about the lass, and Fili always marveled how now he was allowed to feel how soft it was. To be able to run his rough fingers through it without asking for permission first.

"You're beautiful," Fili answered warmly as he reached up and rested a rough hand against her cheek.

His hand was big enough that his thumb could comfortingly tuck behind her neck, and Fili ran the pad of his thumb along the back of her ear. The blonde was rewarded with Sigrid's face breaking out in a slight blush, but she did not turn away. After a moment Sigrid nuzzled in to his palm like she wanted this moment to last.

Fili found himself grinning like an idiot, but it faltered as Sigrid leaned down. The blonde realized in shock that she was going to actually kiss him (something that should not be done until at least two or three months in to their courtship). Fili thought of how both their families were still at the table chatting after supper, and might chance a look over to the couple by the fire and see them kissing.

But for once Fili did not mind the impatience of humans. So he lifted his face to meet hers, and closed his eyes.

.

FIN


End file.
